


forgiveness (can you imagine?)

by sunsetsand



Series: the unfinished symphony (and it's final note) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hamilton References, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsand/pseuds/sunsetsand
Summary: If you see him in the streetWalking by himself, talking to himself, have pityTommy, you would like it uptown, it's quiet uptownHe is working through the unimaginableor,Puffy & Sam learn to forgive each other and themselves after Tommy dies.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude
Series: the unfinished symphony (and it's final note) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	forgiveness (can you imagine?)

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to "it's quiet uptown" ONCE after tommy's last stream and this happened. no romance in this fic, jsyk.
> 
> If you aren't aware, this fic is based on the song "It's Quiet Uptown" from the musical Hamilton :) i suggest listening to it!
> 
> enjoy!

Shortly after Tommy’s death, Puffy and Sam leave the SMP. What was once their home serves only to remind them of the things they’ve lost; the shadows of all their failures following them. 

Best friends since they too were children, the two settle down in a small town millions of blocks away from their previous home. Puffy and Sam sit in silence most days, watching the fireplace with blank eyes. Sam knew Puffy wasn’t the same; He doubted she ever would be. Still, he sat in quiet regret as she numbly fiddled with the crochet needles in her fingers. 

They were different people when they entered the Dream SMP. Puffy, an aspiring pirate with unbridled optimism. Sam, a novice redstone technician. 

Neither of them recognized their old selves. 

Often times, Puffy found herself blaming Sam for what happened. If he had just listened to Tommy’s cries, just stopped caring about the prison for one second-

Puffy leaned on the edge of the house they had built. The sun was setting in the distance, and Puffy grimly acknowledged the one year anniversary of Tommy’s death. 

_ I failed you. I’m so sorry.  _

Sam approached Puffy hesitantly. 

“Do you ever what might have happened?” She asked plainly. “Where our lives might’ve taken us, or even him?”

Sam gulped. “Yes. Everyday.” 

Puffy refused to even look at the creeper hybrid, and felt a tear drip down her cheek. “Why did you do it, Sam?”

“I’ve told you a million times. I was young and stupid and naive, and I-” he sniffled. “I made a mistake.”

“I ask myself everyday, ‘How could you have stopped this?’ Sometimes it feels like i’m drowning in my own guilt.” Puffy wiped her eyes. “I don’t know if I can forgive you, Sam.” She said, sighing. “How do I know you’re not the person that let him die?”

Sam took her hand, the two friends staring at each other with wet eyes. “If I could stop it all from happening, If I could change his story. If I could trade my life for his, I would. He would smile, and it would be enough.” He ran a hand through his hair reflexibly. “I don’t want to pretend everything’s okay, Puffy. I don’t know this path of acceptance we have to walk through.” He squeezed her hand a little tighter. “But i’ll walk through it with you.”

Puffy moved away from him. She grabbed the door handle, and turned to look at Sam. “I’m just not ready yet, Sam.”

Months pass. There’s an unspoken in the tension in the room, and Puffy and Sam don’t talk all that much despite living with each other. Puffy opens a small apothecary, and Sam takes redstone contracting work. The days blur together, but it always ends with the two of them looking at the sky. 

Puffy knows she’s holding onto her anger, clutching it to her chest fiercely like a child might hold a toy. She knows she should move on, she should forgive Sam. 

She spends a lot of her time at her apothecary. Puffy is absent-mindedly crushing some herbs together, when a little boy walks in. 

He’s wearing a red and white baseball shirt, and his hair a dirty ruffled blonde. He looks at the world with unbridled confidence, and clutches a wooden sword in his hand. 

It takes everything in Puffy’s power to not crumple to the floor. 

The boy approaches her desk, waving his sword. “Hey, do you have any, uh, bandages? My best friend fell and got a cut on his knee.” He asks.

Puffy stares blankly at  The child, the child she knows is not Tommy and yet falters at his gase. She takes a deep breath, and takes a second to process what he said before handing him a small roll of bandages. 

The child grins. “Thank you! How much is it?” He replies, digging through his pocket. 

“On the house.” She utters. 

He stares at her with furrowed brows, before replying with a single “Thank you.” and walking out the door. 

Puffy is sitting in the spot she’s always in when she’s thinking of  _ him _ when Sam gets home. 

“Puffy?” He asks, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s so hard.” She says under her breath. 

Sam sighs. “I can’t go a day without thinking about him. For what it’s worth, Puffy, I know i’ve said it a million times, but i’m so sorry. And I know you don’t forgive me, and that’s-”

Puffy puts a hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

“I forgive you.” She whispers. 

The years pass by, slowly. Puffy and Sam grow older, settling into their peaceful life. It’s not easy. Sam still wakes up with nightmares, and Puffy still finds herself staring at the sky, wondering what she could’ve done. The grief they feel is unanimous and crushing; but they bear it’s weight together. 

Eventually, they hear news that the egg is gone from the SMP; they could go back if they wanted to.

Neither of them even consider it. Life is here, now. 

They’ve gone through the unimaginable, together.


End file.
